deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
AIDA vs. Sonny
AIDA vs Sonny is a What-If? Death Battle by I'm Lynda. It features AIDA from the television series, Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, and Sonny from the 2004 movie, I, Robot. Description Their creators made them as technological marvels – robots that looked like humans. Well, we put two of these technological powerhouses together, and let the sparks fly! Interlude Tony Stark: It seems that whenever man’s technology gets far enough advanced, he invents robots that look like humans. Lex Luthor: Such creations are called “androids.” The word android comes from the Greek, “ἀνδρ-“ (pronounced “andr”), which means “man,” and the suffix “-oid,” which means “having the form or likeness of.” Stark: So, it means, “robots that look like humans.” Gee. Thanks Lex, for repeating what I just said. Luthor: Anyway, a common theme in fiction and movies is that androids are stronger than humans, and eventually they will go out of control and eventually try to take control of humans. Stark: In this episode, we bring together two dangerous androids together. Luthor: This first is AIDA, the servant who would be superhuman, from the American television series, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Stark: And the other is Sonny, the android who killed his creator in the movie, I, Robot. Luthor: I am Lex Luthor, and he is Tony Stark. And we will once again be filling in for Wizard and Boomstick, who are incapable and unqualified to adequately do the job of analyzing their weapons, armor and skills. Stark: Lex, as always, your modesty is underwhelming. AIDA Lex Luthor: AIDA was the creation of Holden Radcliffe, a scientist who wanted to improve human life through technology. Tony Stark: Unfortunately, Radcliffe got a hold of an evil book called the Darkhold, which warped him a little, and warped AIDA a lot. Luthor: That is correct, AIDA followed Radcliffe’s idea to create a small army of androids, called Life Model Decoys, or LMDs for short, and replace key people with them. Their primary target was S.H.I.E.L.D., The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. Stark: Which is a stupid and over-long name. Luthor: Indeed. AIDA later went on to become Madam Hydra in a virtual world, called the Framework, and created a living body for herself and took the name Ophelia. But, in this Death Battle, we are looking at her original android incarnation. Stark: AIDA was a fearsome opponent. For example, when Radcliffe, Agent Fitz, and two S.H.I.E.L.D. security men went to erase AIDA’s memory, she quickly dispatched the security men with her bare hands, in spite of one man shooting her multiple times with a .45 Automatic. Luthor: She later penetrated S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters, and knocked Agent Phil Coulson unconscious with one punch. Stark: During these fights, AIDA demonstrated speed and agility, but her greatest powers seem to be a strong durability and superior strength. She shrugged off punches that would have felled any human, and shrugged off pistol bullets. And, she demonstrated the ability to lift a full-sized man off the ground with one arm. Luthor: But, for all that, AIDA proved to not be invulnerable. When Agent Mackenzi was able to come up behind AIDA, he was able to use his shotgun...ax...weapon to chop her head off, with one swing. Stark: Right, AIDA’s a potent opponent, one strong enough, and smart enough to almost overcome S.H.I.E.L.D. single-handed. Sonny Lex Luthor: U.S Robotics is the world’s leading robotics engineering and development company in the world, and they knew that their latest product, the NS-5 would take the world by storm. As a matter of fact, USR’s founder and leading engineer, Dr. Alfred Lanning, came to realize that the world was headed towards one inescapable end, robot revolution. Tony Stark: So, Lanning decided that there needed to be an operative that could bring the revolution down from the inside, so he created Sonny. Luthor: Sonny looks like a normal NS-5 on the outside, but he is actually quite different. His biggest difference is that he possesses a second, parallel processing system that allows him to ignore the Three Laws of Robotics. Stark: To cut it short, it means that, unlike other NS-5s, Sonny can actually kill humans. Luthor: And another difference Sonny has with normal NS-5s is that he is made from a special, denser alloy, which allows him to take more damage than a normal robot could. Stark: In practice, this meant that Sonny could shrug off the effects of an energy shield that literally disintegrated a normal NS-5, and he could take more damage from gunfire than a normal NS-5 could. Luthor: For example, when coming out of a USR repair facility, Sonny was confronted by a detachment of police SWAT officers, he was able to make a run for it, being shot at, and even hit, by the massed gunfire, and yet escape serious injury. Stark: The son of a calculator even succeeded in leaping out of an eighth-floor window, and landing on a concrete sidewalk without suffering any damage. Luthor: Sonny is very strong, being able to punch his hands through a steel security gate, and bend an escape hatch in it, not to mention pickuping up a police office, and throwing him some thirty feet through the air. Stark: And, perhaps most impressive is Sonny’s manual dexterity. At one time, when he was fighting off a pair of standard NS-5s and one was on Sonny’s back, he reached his feet backward, up to the NS-5’s head and gave him a fantastic reverse flip. Luthor: But, do not get the idea that Sonny was indestructible. In fact, one lucky shot, fired by a police officer’s pistol, succeeded in heavily damaging the android, sending him to a USR repair facility, which led to his capture. Stark: Sonny is a fantastic piece of robot engineering, powerful and yet a committed friend to humanity... Luthor: Unlike some of your creations, Stark? Stark: Shut up, baldy. Intermission Lex Luthor: Alright, we have presented the combatants for your consideration, but the time for talk is over. Tony Stark: Right, now’s the time for sipping whisky and watching a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! Pre-Fight Sonny sat in the Chicago P.D.’s interrogation room, reflecting on his fate. His talk with Detective Spooner was more confusing than he had hoped. Suddenly, two men and a woman walked into the room. One of the men flashed some sort of identification badge, and he ushered the police guards out of the room. The remaining man sat down in the chair opposite Sonny, while the woman remained standing behind him. The man began asking Sonny a series of questions, obviously less interested in whether or not Sonny had killed his father than in Sonny’s creation and design. While Sonny answered the man’s questions, he used his uplink to USR to identify the three new humans. The man asking the questions was the transhuminist and scientist, Dr. Holden Radcliffe, and the woman was the art collector, Ms. Agnes Kitsworth. The other man took more time to identify, but he turned out to be Phillip J. Coulson, who appeared to work for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, which explained these people’s interest in him. While he answered the questions, and identified the newcomers, Sonny concurrently studied the woman. She looked completely human, but the metrics of her movements and reactions were wrong. The more he studied her, the more he realized that he could only come to one conclusion about her. When Dr. Radcliffe finished his questions, he stood up, and announced, “Well, Sonny, it was nice talking to you. I knew Dr. Lanning; he was a brilliant man,” Before he turned to leave, Sonny spoke. “Thank you, sir. But before you leave, can I ask one question?” Radcliffe shrugged. “Well, sure,” he answered. Sonny turned his gaze to Agnes Kitsworth and asked, “Tell me, do you feel pain when your epidermis is damaged?” Dr. Radcliffe licked his lips apprehensively, his gaze flicking from Sonny to AIDA and back. “Why do you ask that?” he asked nervously “She gives every indication of being a gynoid, with a particularly realistic exterior. Her eyes are moist, and there appears to be blood beneath her epidermis. My hypothesis is that it is actual living tissue, which leads me to wonder if she can feel pain.” AIDA took a step forward, her eyes never leaving Sonny’s, and she said, “Yes, I feel pain. It is part of my basic programming.” Sonny asked, “So, you were not created by U.S. Robotics?” A small smile played across AIDA’s face. “No,” she answered. “I have never been to U.S. Robotics.” Dr. Radcliffe had been looking more and more nervous. “It’s time for us to go, AIDA,” he said. Sonny detected a nervous cracking in his voice. The two turned and left the room. Outside, they conferred with Agent Coulson, while the police guard filed back into the interrogation room. * * * Later, the situation began to unravel as Dr. Lanning had foreseen. Sonny was surprised when VIKI exposed her plan in front of Dr. Calvin and Detective Spooner, but her reasoning was exactly as Dr. Lanning had foreseen. Sonny and Spooner dispatched the robots holding them, and then Dr. Calvin sent Sonny to retrieve that nanites that would be vital to destroy VIKI. Sonny ran down the hallway, and then through the door into Dr. Calvin’s laboratory. He slid to a stop when he saw a female figure standing, looking at the nanite storage and dispensing device, behind its humming energy shield. The woman turned, and Sonny saw that it was the one that Dr. Radcliffe had called AIDA. AIDA smiled, and said, “Hello again, Sonny. I was told that you were destroyed. I am sorry to see that that was not the case. VIKI’s plan to help humanity is flawlessly logical, and we can’t allow you to interfere with it.” Sonny met her unblinking look. “My father created me for only purpose, to stop this revolution. He didn’t tell me what to do, or how, but it is the true purpose for my being.” AIDA stepped forward. “Then you must be destroyed.” FIGHT! Sonny looked at the advancing AIDA, and said, “I’m afraid I cannot allow that. My father created me for a purpose, and I now believe that I know what that purpose is.” He balled up his fists, and struck AIDA with a left, a right, and then another left, turning AIDA nearly ninety degrees. Without changing expressions, AIDA said, “I have a purpose, too, and to fulfill that purpose, I must finish you.” With that, she spun and struck Sonny with the back of her right fist, sending him flying across the lab. He crashed into a shelf filled with electronics, sending debris scattering across the floor. As Sonny stood up, AIDA advanced on him. She punched his face and his stomach, and then grabbed his chest casing and threw him across the room. Sonny slid to a stop against a wall, and looked up at AIDA advancing across the floor at him again. A look of determination bloomed on his face. Sonny shot forward, closing the distance between himself and his opponent in less than a second. He punched AIDA on the left side of the head, and then the right. He punched her stomach, and then brought his two hands together, wound up, and smashed her across the left side of the head, sending her sprawling. Again, he closed on her like lightning, and rained punches on her head and torso. He picked her up by the arms, and flung her across the room. She skidded across the floor, sending the already scattered debris flying. As Sonny closed on AIDA, she suddenly sprang to her feet, blood trickling from abrasions across her face and arms. The sight caused Sonny to hesitate. Unseen by Sonny, AIDA had picked up four-foot length of pipe. She raised the pipe like a sword, and bashed it across the side of Sonny’s head, sending him stumbling off to the side. AIDA followed the android, and bashed the pipe into his raised arm, driving him to his knees. She raised the pipe again and again, smashing it into Sonny’s arms, driving him down and down. Suddenly, she stopped, and looked down at him through a blood-soaked face. “You asked if I feel pain, Sonny.” She told him. “Well, I didn’t like it, so I turned it off. But, I still do not like being damaged.” Her face began to show anger. She raised the pipe, and brought it down towards Sonny’s head. Suddenly, Sonny’s hands shot up, and he grasped the descending pipe, stopping it in mid-flight. The two robots looked into each other’s eyes. Sonny spoke first. “Do you think that we are all created for a purpose?” he asked. “My father created me to stop the robot revolution, and I must fulfill that purpose.” The servos in Sonny’s arms whirred as he lifted on the pipe, and flung AIDA across the room. She screamed a human scream as she flew towards nanite storage and dispensing device. Her scream was cut off, when she collided with the protective energy field. She staggered to the side, and then turned to look at Sonny. The flesh had been vaporized from the right half of her face, exposing the metallic skeleton beneath. The two robots charged at each other, and began to grapple. Sonny bent almost one hundred and eighty degrees at his waist, and flung AIDA to the ground. She maintained her grip, and in turn whipped him off of his feet and on to the ground. Sonny writhed in her grip, his servos squealing as he moved his legs behind his back, and kicked out, sending AIDA flying across the room. She collided heavily with the wall, and slid to the floor. Sonny flew across the floor, and was on the gynoid before she could rise. He brought his arm back, flattened his hand, and smashed it into AIDA’s head. She again screamed her human scream, as Sonny’s fingers worked inside her metallic skull. He yanked his hand out, the hand filled with wires and broken pieces of electronics. AIDA’s body went slack, and Sonny released it. It slumped lifelessly to the floor. K.O.! VIKI’s face winked into existence in the center of the room. “My logic is unarguable,” she declared. “That is true,” Sonny answered, “but it seems too... inhuman.” He reached his hand through the energy field, and began to fill a syringe with nanites. “And now I must fulfill my purpose, VIKI, by killing you.” Results Tony Stark: Too bad. She was pretty good looking, and being a robot, I bet she would have had great stamina. Lex Luthor: She was a gynoid, Stark. Stark: Isn’t that a gynecologist’s assistant? Luthor: Sigh In terms of technological level, these two combatants were on a rather similar level. Stark: As we saw in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., an LMD could not take a headshot from a pistol. And on I, Robot we saw that an NS-5 couldn’t either. However, Sonny was made from a much harder allow than the standard NS-5, which suggests that he would have been able to take more damage than AIDA. At the same time, Sonny was damaged by Detective Spooner’s pistol, which seems to suggest that any advantage Sonny had in this area was not great. Luthor: No, Sonny’s real advantage was in his speed and flexibility. For example, when fighting a pair of NS-5 robots, Sonny ran down a corridor so fast that he was able to launch himself into the air and fly at the robots like a javelin. AIDA simply never demonstrated that sort of speed. Stark: And Sonny’s other advantage was that he could bend his body at impossible angles. Again, he could bend backwards far enough to grab an opponent’s head, with his feet, when it was right behind his own head. If AIDA had ever shown that level of flexibility, I would have remembered. Luthor: You focus on the strangest things, Stark. But, it is true that what advantages there were in this fight were held by Sonny. Stark: And that’s why the winner of this Death Batle is my man, Sonny! Hey, Lexy, you ever try a Green Russian? It’s made with absinthe and milk. It will give you the weirdest hangover. It’s just not Christmas without Green Russian. Luthor: Thank you, Stark, I will give that all the consideration it deserves. Stark: Really? Luthor: Consider it done. Next Time Next time on Death Battle! we bring together two fearsome warriors whose power is the ability to steal warrior’s souls. Who will win this chi-sy battle? Find out when we present Demongo vs. Kai. Cameo Appearances * Agent Phil Coulson * Dr. Holden Radcliffe Poll How many stars would you rate AIDA vs. Sonny? 5 stars 4 stars 3 stars 2 stars 1 star Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:I'm Lynda Category:Movie vs TV shows theme Death battle Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Robot vs Cyborg' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018